Come A Little Closer
by Cantar
Summary: Harry loves Tom but he has to give him up...one shot. Slash.


Dierks Bentley - Come a Little Closer

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like laying you down

_Harry was having a bad day. Voldemort's troops were closing in on them and he still couldn't find the last Horcrux! There was just no time with Voldemort getting closer…Tom would just have to die with Voldemort and there was nothing Harry could do. Harry stared out into the night sky wishing for a miracle._

On a bed of sweet surrender

Where we can work it all out

_Harry went to bed leaving the twins to watch over camp before his next patrol. He buried himself beneath his covers curling into a ball sleep catching him quickly. _

_Harry called into the darkness as he laid upon a bed of roses petals, "Tom." Instantly a figure emerged from the dark to lay behind Harry's smaller frame holding him tightly. "Harry," the word was kissed into his neck causing him to shiver in excitement. _

There aint nothing that love can't fix

Girl it's right here at our finger tips

"_I couldn't find it Tom. He is closer to us now. Hermione thinks in two days time we will meet in battle," Harry whispered burrowing into Tom's body enjoying the safely it offered. _

_Tom kissed just beneath his ear whispering into his ear, "Then let's live tonight Harry. Let me make love to you for the last time." Harry swallowed a sob rolling over to face Tom kissing him passionately, "Yes." _

So come a little closer, baby

I feel like laying you down

_Tom's smile is wide before it disappears in the kisses he gives Harry so lovingly and softly. Harry's heart aches in that moment…because it knows that once this is over—he will be alone once again and that thought ALONE, kills him._

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like letting go

_Tears gather in Harry's eyes because he already misses this before it even starts. "Don't Harry," Tom whispers holding his fallen angel close stroking his body into mush._

Of everything that stands between us

And the love we used to know

_Harry soon relaxes and moans at the pleasure that Tom is giving him so freely. God, he really is happy that Tom exists even if he was buried deep within Voldemort and was only released by Harry's heart calling to him. Tom nipped at his neck before sucking the skin into his mouth to leave a love bite. _

"_I love you," Tom mumbled into Harry's wounded body. Over and over again._

I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain

And let it wash all the hurt away

_A tear escaped from Harry's eyes and he buck against solid yielding skin that melded with his so perfectly. _

So come a little closer, baby

I feel like letting go

_Once Tom was deeply within Harry, he set a slow pace. He thrusted in hard, fast before withdrawing slow and softly. Harry met his every movement, holding on tightly, and crying silently._

If there's still a chance

Then take my hand

_They came together. Gasps and Moans._

And we'll steal away

Off into the night

_With Tom still buried in him, Harry kissed him deeply jerking his hips to cause Tom to groan and grow hard again in such short time that after shocks still trembled within them. _

Til we make things right

The suns gonna raise on a better day

_They made love on their bed of rose petals till in their dream world the sun lit the green in the grass around them, color the sky blue with a taint of orange signaling morning, and all Harry could do was cling to Tom and whisper, "I love you."_

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like stripping it down

_Tom smiled at his Harry and whispered the same chant as well, "I love you."_

Back to the basics of you and me

And what makes the world go round

_Harry awoke sobbing in their tent. He cried drawing his friends forward to wrap him in loving arms and whispers of "Everything is going to be alright."_

Every inch of you against my skin

I wanna be stronger than we've ever been

_Two days later, Harry stood before Voldemort and shouted, "We end this here. Today!" Voldemort smirked replying, "No, we end this now!" A battle followed, one of which will be talked about for centuries._

So come a little closer, baby

I feel like stripping it down

_Voldemort lay paralyzed on the filthy battleground gasping for breath. Everything had become silent. He could hear nothing from the outside world. Then Harry stepped into his view, he watched as the boy kneeled before cradling his head. _

Come a little closer, baby

Just a little bit closer, baby

"_This is your end," Harry whispered against Voldemort's ear—rather where his ear would be on his snaken head. He watched as Harry lent forward and placed a kiss on his slit that formed his mouth. Voldemort shook with emotion that couldn't be his own. Harry smiled weakly caressing his green skin whispering a final, "Good bye beloved." Then green lit the sky. _

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like laying you down

**A/N: Don't own anything of course. Second HP. One Shot. Merlin premiered June 21****st****—watch it—its Awesome!**


End file.
